


я подарю тебе солнце

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я подарю тебе солнце, Курт, обязательно подарю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	я подарю тебе солнце

_Я подарю тебе солнце_ , Курт, обязательно подарю. 

Такое яркое-яркое, но не желтое, не оранжевое, не красное и даже не белое, и никак не черное. 

Какое-нибудь особенное солнце.

Такой солнце, чтобы казалось, что оно твое и только твое.

 _Солнце_ – Курт. Солнце имени Курта Хаммела.

Как тебе, Курт, а? 

_Курт молчит_.

Блейн продолжает. 

Еще я бы хотел попасть в космос, чтобы добыть настоящее солнце. Полностью гореть, но привезти тебе обратно яркий шарик. Я бы уменьшил его для комфорта. Тебе бы понравилось.

Солнце умеет убивать, солнце умеет оживлять.

Меня ты оживил когда-то, Курт.

Курт, эй, Курт, а что солнце значит для тебя?

 _Курт молчит_.

 _Я нарисую тебе солнце_ , если не смогу подарить. Ты помнишь, что я не умею рисовать совсем, но это мне не помешает. Ведь когда все для тебя, Курт, я могу и руки сломать.

Лишь бы у тебя все было хорошо.

А у тебя все хорошо, Курт?

Блейн продолжает.

Любое солнце может сжигать. И твое тоже, обязательно тоже. Все это так обязательно, Курт, потому что я хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-то от меня. Что-то очень памятное.

 _Память_. Память всегда болезненная, и она печатает свое кино на клавиатуре.

Пленка бесконечная, а вот солнце нет.

Солнце рано или поздно взорвется, уничтожив всех.

Представь себе, Курт, – мир без солнца. _Не можешь_? 

Я тоже не мог, никогда вообще не мог, а сейчас могу, легко могу. Потому что мое солнце, которое внутри меня за тонкой чернотой, взорвалось, и я попал в воронку. В пустоту.

 _Курт молчит_.

Здесь ничего нет и очень тихо. Меня глушит тишина, и я чувствую себя глухим.

А еще немым. Голос куда-то пропал; меня никто не слышит.

Курт, а ты бы меня нашел? Нашел бы? _Обязательно нашел бы_.

Ведь моя вера в тебя не убиваемая, правду говорю. Надеюсь, ты мне тоже веришь.

Солнце – источник света, тепла, надежды и жизни.

Мое солнце – это ты, Курт. По-прежнему только ты, _понимаешь_?

Иногда мне кажется, что небо тускнеет. Вижу трещины его. Ты не представляешь, каково это, когда голубое небо мгновенно становится серым, а потом расходится черными полосами.

Это страшно. 

Но мне уже нет.

Я нарисовал огромное солнце на всю стену в нашей комнате.

Солнце ярко светится жизнью – это единственное, что греет меня сейчас.

Что скажешь, Курт? Хочешь, я подарю тебе солнце?

Курт молчит.

 _Курта здесь нет_.


End file.
